Just One
by sapphirestars
Summary: Kaito only wants one but Aoko won't let him have it. For Candyland.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these Kaito and Aoko...not that I wouldn't like to borrow Kaito. You know, just saying.

-------

**Just One**

**------- **

"Please let me have one. Just one."

"No, absolutely not."

"PLEASE. Just one and I promise I won't bother you about it anymore."

"We already had this conversation and you agreed to wait."

"But I didn't think it would be so hard!"

"Tough luck."

Kaito and Aoko were standing in the kitchen, where she was braced over the countertop and Kaito was leaning over her; they were less than a foot apart and Kaito's was using his best persuasion skills to get what he wanted.

A huge chocolate chip cookie.

Kaito tried to reach around Aoko to get to the platter of cookies she was desperately protecting. "Aoko, please. One cookie is hardly going to hurt the pile you just baked."

She shook her head adamantly. "No way. It's never just one cookie with you. You'd want the whole platter. The problem is I'd never even see you take them. You'd hide them in your sleeves, your pockets and who knows where else but you'd be munching on just one at a time."

"But they're huge! I've never seen chocolate cookies like that before so I'll be fine with just one." He took a step back and his hands clasped together to plead with her.

"Kaito these are for Keiko's party, remember? I promised I'd bake a batch of huge cookies and that's what I'm going to deliver. You can have one at the party later." She slapped one of his searching hands away, picked up the plate of cookies and took them over to the coffee table, where she took a seat on the couch. Aoko reached for a special gift box and a doily before beginning to place the cookies inside the box. She carefully handled each cookie making sure to avoid any early crumbling.

Kaitou pouted before following and taking a seat next to her on the couch. "As if Keiko would know that one…just one cookie was missing." Placing his chin on his hand, he stared forlornly at the baked goods.

"You're right but I would notice. Kaito, I'm sure that you can muster enough self control to wait until the party tonight, right?" Aoko gave her boyfriend a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek before adding some tissue paper to the box.

Kaito seemed to be mulling this over in his head before he poked her side. "Fine, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

Aoko gave him a look. "Don't you try to sneak into the box when I'm not looking with some trick. I know your innocent act."

"It's not an act. I really am innocent. I haven't taken anything." He smiled at her and raised his hands in surrender.

"It's the intention Kaito. The intention." She couldn't suppress a grin though and placed the cover over the box of cookies.

"Guess I'll have to think of something else to do to occupy my mind." Kaito chatted nonchalantly.

Aoko nodded and clucked her tongue. "Guess so…where's the ribbon I wanted to use to wrap the gift?" She looked around him for the red piece.

In a flash, Kaito's hands cupped either side of her face and he kissed her. Aoko _mmphed_ in surprise but she quickly regained her senses and passionately returned the kiss.

They stayed like that for awhile, hands grasping for each other and reacquainting themselves with the support of the comfortable couch. When Aoko wrapped her arms around him to bring Kaito closer, cookies were the farthest thing from his mind.

When they eventually broke apart and caught their breath, Aoko smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Well, I hope that occupied your mind for awhile." She winked and went to look for the elusive red ribbon.

A silly grin appeared on his face as Kaito relived the past few minutes. There was no doubt that Aoko was more than proficient in…

Yeah. Go away bad thoughts.

Kaito's eyes strayed to the box of cookies again. He looked around, Aoko was in the kitchen. It's not like she'd notice...

His hand reached to carefully open the box. After all, _borrowing_ was something that he happened to be quite proficient in.

"Kaito! Step away from the cookies!!"

"Damn."

-------

The End.

-------

A/N: This is dedicated to Candyland. A veeeeery belated birthday present fic. Hope this was a fluffy fun read, hon! You know I do think I could get used to writing these two. They're fun!


End file.
